


Stop that

by Letha



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fan Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, art fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letha/pseuds/Letha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock come home after a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop that

The case was done. Sherlock’s eyes were dark as he carried John towards their bed. The blogger had discarded his attempts to talk to his partner as futile already.

His mouth was assaulted by Sherlock’s exploring, needy, greedy, burning tongue, and his head was banged against the wall with unusual roughness. The detective pulled back and looked at him in the eyes just to frown and attack his lips again. Anger and need for reassurance flooded his every movement.

His hands fisted in John’s jumper after a moment. With his breathing ragged and his lips sloppy and in costant movement, Sherlock pulled him off the wall and spun them around to get them stumbling onto their bed, John falling underneath his body.

"Sherlock!" John gasped out and stared as his head stopped bouncing. Sherlock kneeled astride him, their fingers intertwined tightly. John was pinned to the matress.

Sherlock stopped, and those brilliant blue-green eyes inspected John’s face, made sure he was in one piece. John had the need to reach out and cup his face, but his hand was being held tightly in place.

"Don’t do that," Sherlock spat out. For a moment, John thought  his mind had been read. "Don’t ever do that again. Promise me."  John was silent as he felt his boiling blood turn into caramel. "Promise me, John!" Sherlock demanded through gritted teeth.

John smiled, eyes tender. “I promise.”

Sherlock’s shoulders slumped. “You’re an idiot.”

"I know."

"Stop being an idiot."

John smiled. “I’ll try.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely my work. Follow my art blog at www.letha-arts.tumblr.com ! ^_^


End file.
